<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Letter to Him by QueenOfAshes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762620">Love Letter to Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes'>QueenOfAshes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, painful love letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No, nada fue suficiente. </p>
<p>Pero era de esperarse, tú siempre querías más. Más. Tú siempre querías recibir sin dar y yo fui muy ciego para notarlo a tiempo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Letter to Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <b>Yuri,</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ahí estás ahora en el altar, recitando tus votos a ese hombre. Alguna vez lo odié por alejarme de ti, lo detesté con mi alma cuando supe que lo querías más a él que a mí. Mi corazón se rompió en pedazos cuando supe que lo elegiste como tu compañero de toda la vida. ¿Qué había sido yo para ti entonces?  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Alguien para pasar el rato. Alguien con quien pasar borracheras ilegales al lado de un adulto responsable. Alguien con quien pudieras experimentar. Alguien a quien podías usar. Alguien que podías desechar cuando ya no necesitaras.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Más que alguien...Yo era algo. Las cosas se tiran cuando ya no te sirven. Los juguetes nuevos son brillantes y divertidos, pero después de un tiempo pierden su encanto. ¿Yo era tu juguete, Yuri?   </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> ¿Es que no te daba suficiente? No, nunca fue suficiente. No cuando te consolaba cuando venías a mí porque sabías que otros no te comprenderían. Cuando sabías que yo no te haría preguntas, cuando te acogía en mis brazos sabiendo que llorabas y lo negabas con cualquier excusa, cuando te olvidabas de todo cuando nos perdíamos en la pasión en secreto, cuando te dejaba explorarme sin inhibiciones, cuando me dejabas hacer lo mismo y me ofrecías tu cuerpo.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> No, nada fue suficiente.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Pero era de esperarse, tú siempre querías más. Más. Tú siempre querías recibir sin dar y yo fui muy ciego para notarlo a tiempo. Me dejé envolver en ese fuego que emanas sin ni siquiera pensarlo, y caí profundamente por ti sin saber el infierno en el que me estaba quemando. Sin saber cuánto me iba a doler esta ausencia tan presente.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Los veo intercambiando sus anillos y el brazo de mi esposa se aferra a mí de la emoción, quien nunca sospechó nada. Ella sabe que ese hombre es bueno para ti. Yo ahora, lo sé. Ya no lo detesto, porque sé que puede cuidarte como yo nunca pude, que puede leerte como nunca intenté hacerlo, y que puede quedarse a tu lado, en público, y hacerte sonreír de esa manera sin esfuerzo.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ya se acaba la ceremonia y se dan el beso que los sella para siempre como consortes. Quiero llorar, Yuri. Quiero detenerlo y gritarte que lo consideres, pero ya es demasiado tarde para mí. No lo hice cuando pude y ahora ya estás completamente fuera de mi alcance. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Es tarde, demasiado tarde. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tarde me di cuenta, que nunca me ofreciste tu alma como yo estaba dispuesto a darte la mía. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tarde se asentaron los sentimientos que podían hacer que tus delicadas manos de bailarina colocaran ese anillo en las mías. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tarde me di cuenta de lo que realmente importaba, y por eso te perdí. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Aplaudo con los demás en un vitoreo colectivo de emoción y lágrimas por tu felicidad. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sé feliz Yuri Plisetsky. Sé tan feliz como puedas de ahora en adelante, porque pase lo que pase, y aunque mi consorte esté conmigo, desde afuera, te seguiré cuidando. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Con amor, </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Jean-Jacques Leroy.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Estoy encontrando cosas que escribí hace años y bueno dije ¿por qué no colocarlo en AO3?<br/>Este me duele mucho ;_; quiero a JJ baby happy~<br/>La pareja de Yuri y de JJ quedan a la imaginación.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>